


Je voudrais pouvoir dire!

by NickNoName



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 14 Year Old Connor, 15 Year Old Markus, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Connor is definitely not straight, Fluff, Honestly i fuckin hate Amanda can we all agree?, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's just amanda tho, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poor Connor, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickNoName/pseuds/NickNoName
Summary: Connor Always Felt Different,But Maybe Markus Can Bring Connor Some Normalcy?(Thanks to The New ERA discord for this idea!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh yeah, this is short qwq  
> Bare with me I'm a beginning writer  
> Ilu ♡  
> TW: Referenced Self Harm, Referenced Domestic Abuse, I think thats it? Pls tell me if i missed anything

Connor always felt different than the other kids, always distant. Always focused on something that he was told he couldnt do or something he shouldn't be.

He was different.  
At least to Amanda he was.

He had two brothers, Conan and Nines.  
He had one mom, Amanda.  
He had five friends, Cole, Markus, Kara, Alice, and North. They liked him. He likes them.  
He has one teacher, Mr. Anderson. He likes him.  
He has two fears, Amanda and Mr. Kamski. They didn't like him. He didn't like them. They scared him.

"Con, you okay? You dazed out the whole period." Connor snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his best friend seeing two toned eyes staring intently at him.  
Connor felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment,  
"Yes, Yes i just... didn't sleep last night." That wasn't completely a lie, it was just a small white lie. Yes, Connor didn't sleep, but he didn't sleep because Amanda had forced him to stay up and she had yelled at him until 3 am before she made him sleep in the backyard with nothing but an old throw pillow and a jacket. It was a normal thing, now. At least it wasn't hitting anymore.

Markus frowned, thinking for a moment. "You should sleep over at my house." He suggested, smile coming right back onto his dark face. Connor froze for a moment, 'would Amanda even allow that?' But then he realized, Amanda didn't care so long as it didn't get in her way.

He felt a smile form on his lips, as he nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, so long as your dad is okay with it." He hesitated out of habit. Looking at Markus, hope in his dark eyes.  
Markus only smiled and wrapped Connor in a bear hug, making the smaller boy squeak at the sudden contact.  
He loved when Connor acted like a kid, and not a small adult. 

Couple of Hours later,

Connor tugged at his sweater's sleeve, walking up to the mansion door, feeling intimidated by the sheer size of the house. He hesitated has he lifted his hand to knock; would this really be okay? Would he be a burden? Would Mr. Manfred be just as mean as Amanda? Would he-- 

"You just gonna stand there like a creeper?" Connor jumped out of his skin when he heard a gruff voice behind him. He quickly turned around, staring at the teen in front of him. "You must be Connor? I'm Leo. Come on, better not get sick out here." Leo didn't smile or anything, he just unlocked the door and let Connor walk in front of him.

"Leo! Glad to see you came home before 3 am." Carl said from the top of the stairs, smirking teasingly. "Yeah, yeah whatever."  
Carl turned to look at the 14 year old who was fidgeting with his sleeve still. "Markus is in the Living Room," he smiled, slowly descending down the stairs. Connor nodded out a quick 'thanks' and ducked into the living room.

 

Connor was sat in Markus' lap, watching TV with him. He closed his eyes as he shifted where he could lay his head on Markus' chest and still be able to see the TV. He didn't even see the soft smile on the larger boy's face when he nuzzled into his chest but he did feel the hand reach up and start playing with his dark brown hair. Connor slowly began to lose consciousness as he felt fingers run through his hair, petting him. 

Markus smiled when he heard the soft snoring from the boy on his chest, kissing his forehead lightly.

"I love you, Connor."  
God how he wished he had the balls to say it to his face. Just to be with his best friend until they were old and grey; That would be a dream for Markus. 

He slid his hand down to the other's hand, noticing the soft flinch when he touched his wrist gently. His eyes widened slightly as he gently tugged Connor's sleeve where he could see his wrist, being careful not to wake him up.  
Connor really was a heavy sleeper.

Then he saw it all, the scars, the burns, the bruises... it made his chest hurt. How could he have not seen it? How could he have ignored all the signs? How could Connor be doing this to himself? How could he have been so blind?

Markus let his best friend's hand fall onto his chest, as he held Connor tightly, almost like a bear hug, knowing that it would have to be Connor who said something or else he would shut down and deny everything.  
But he'd be there for him. No matter what. No matter who got in his way.

He'd be there for Connor.


	2. Amoureux? Non!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wakes up in an awkward situation uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It-it's short.  
> Warnings: sorta internalized homophobia? I guess? But not really??? Fluff, just cuddles tbh, also god damnit leo

Connor yawned softly, tears pricked into the corners of his eyes. The 14 year old shifted slightly, but felt something holding down his waist. 

Wait, What?

"Mhn... what the...?" This was a dream right? He definitely was not just sleeping on his best friend's chest. And he definitelywas not sleeping like that were anyone in Markus' family could see. His face went a dark pink, as he realized the position they were in. Connor was laying on top of Markus with his arms wrapped around his neck, and Markus had his arms wrapped around his waist, his face holding a small smile. The brunette sat up slowly, hoping that he wouldn't have to wake up his best friend while they were in that position. Hoping was the key word in this situation. 

Markus refused to let go of the smaller boy, holding him in a death grip while he slept. Connor sighed softly and gently nudged the darker skinned boy, panic settling in his stomach. "M-Markus come on, you need to wake up." Markus just groaned and yanked the smaller boy down into his chest, electing a yelp from the his lips.   
"Markus, Please--"   
"Nope, we're staying right here. No school." He smiled into the other's neck, sleep still clouding his actions. 

Connor just whined in defeat, relaxing slightly. He knew with Markus' stubborn attitude, he'd never win this battle. Well, At least when Markus was half asleep he'd never win. Connor huffed out a quiet 'fine'. Markus' smile grew, even though Connor couldn't see him, he could feel his stupid smile on his neck. "M-markus, what are you--"

"Hey nerds it time to get up-- oh! Oh wow. Sorry." Leo stammered out, face flushing at the scene of his little brother presumably putting the moves on his 14 year old best friend. He quickly turned around and walked back into the kitchen, muttering something about 'thank god he ended up gay'.

Connor felt like he would explode from embarrassment.  
"Shit-- I'm sorry I should I have remembered that they would be up at this hour."   
Connor just nodded, face still as bright red as a strawberry. 

They weren't dating, *and* they were both straight, so why did this make Connor feel so flustered?   
Was he getting sick? Yeah, that's probably it. Totally not because of any secret feelings he was harboring for the odd eyes boy under him.

Markus cleared his throat awkwardly. He looked up at Connor, a slight blush burning his cheeks.  
"Let's uh.. go get some breakfast."   
"O-okay..." 

He was straight. He definitely was! There was no way in hell he was gay!...

Right?


	3. Action ou Vérité?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus play truth or dare!   
> What could go wrong?

Breakfast went by without a hitch(other than the looks Connor had gotten from Leo). Carl had made pancakes with what looked like blueberries, Connor couldn't really tell since Amanda never made things like that for him, but he still ate two anyway. 

So right now, Markus and Connor were sitting on the floor in Markus' bedroom, playing Truth or Dare.

As odd as it seemed, the old fashioned game was very entertaining to the teenagers.   
"Connor, truth or dare?" Markus smirked, knowing fully that the skittish boy would opted for Truth.   
The brunette thought for a moment, hesitating,

"Truth."   
Oh, how Markus knew him like the back of his hand. 

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Connor's face was priceless. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, his cheeks flushed a dark red and his mouth hung open. "We-Well.. I...I mean... I mean.. no," Connor squeaked out his answer, not realizing how close Markus suddenly was.  
"Why is this even something you need to know?" Connor snapped, obviously flustered. 

He then realized that his best friend was a mere few inches from his face, he could practically feel his breath on his lips... Wait no! What was he thinking?! There was no way he'd ever... even think of.. kissing Markus...

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to," Markus shifted slightly so they were a bit closer, just a hair. He couldn't believe what was happening! Markus definitely did not mean it that way! Right? Right??  
There was no way he was slowly inching forward, he would never mumble a quiet 'yes' and there was certainly no way he was closing his eyes. He would never prepare for a kiss from his best friend! That would never-- 

oh shit.

Connor pressed his lips into the other boy's, eyes fluttering shut.  Markus placed a hand on Connor's waist, enjoying the feeling of his lips on his own. It just felt.. right. Connor smiled slightly into the kiss, he clearly got over his shyness quickly. It felt even better than either could even imagine. Too bad it was over as soon as it started.

The younger boy pulled away, looking up at Markus when half lidded brown eyes. Then it seemed to click in his brain what he had just done, he quickly stood up and started pacing. 

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that-- I mean, I did but.. but I didn't!" He rushed out, trying to cover up what feelings he obviously had for the dark skinned boy.   
"Connor--"  
"I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to! Please don't hate me--!" Markus grabbed the boy by the wrist and pulled him into another kiss, Connor attempted to shove him away, but quickly relaxed under his touch. This time the kiss felt much more heartfelt, and passionate. Not dazed and confused, but meaningful.   
Connor wrapped his arms around Markus' neck, he smiled once again. Oh how Markus hoped this moment never ended--

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a very disgruntled Carl in the doorway. "Markus, what did I say about a shoe in the door?" The older man scolded as the two boys scampered away from each other, both sporting bright red faces. Markus squeaked out a quick 'sorry', heterocromic eyes not daring to look up at the figure standing in front of him.  
"It's okay, but don't try to do any of that stuff until you're 16." Carl thought for a second, before sighing,  
"For Christ's sake I thought I'd have until you were 18."

Well at least Carl wasn't that mad, but he did force Connor to sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag.

Even though that didn't last long once he had left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh jesus im sorry these are so short qwq  
> Hey uh  
> Come join new ERA discord.   
> Its a discord for DBH and a really good fic called Sacrificial Lamb uwu  
> https://discord.gg/NRWRMz3  
> Tell em Nick sent ya there  
> (You'll probably find me hanging around the angst areas lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scream

Yup i lowkey abandoned this tbh, my inspiration died, but imma try and write more over winter break, i apologize for the author's note, ilove you all ♡ qwq

**Author's Note:**

> qwq


End file.
